Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover
by Shor5
Summary: Austin Moon: New student; geek with a dark past. Ally Dawson: School's badass; Austin's bully. He always stayed in the shadows, but she somehow found him. Will Austin be able to handle his past haunting him, and getting bullied at the same time? Or will the one thread keeping him stable snap?
1. New Beginnings

_**Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover: Chapter One**_

* * *

**Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez will be OOC in this story. But towards the end they'll start acting more like their usual selves. And sorry for this being so short, but it's only the introduction!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

"Austin it's going to get better sweetie." Austin's mother tries to reassure her son. Mimi rubs her hand up and down his back soothingly trying to calm the blonde. His breath was ragged, and he was shaking in a way.

"Y-you don't know t-that mom. It's just going to get worse like l-last time." Austin stutters out from his shaking body. He looks up at his mom with pleading eyes. Tears were falling down his cheeks at a rapid pace.

"I promise you Austin, when we move away from here you'll forget all about everything. We're never coming back to Denver again." Mimi reassures. She's already running out of ideas to help her youngest son in this state.

"But what about the rest?" He turns to her with wide eyes, "You're not actually thinking of leaving them!? You can't! They're my siblings! They have every right to come with us, especially after this. We need each other!" Austin says frantically.

"It's for the best Austin. Riker is old enough to care for them, and the only one that isn't legal to live on their own is you! Well now since he died it's you..." Mimi says wincing at the memory of the event that just happened days before.

Her son squeezes his eyes shut as much as he can and covers his ears with his hands. "Stop talking about it! You're not making it any better!" Austin cries out.

Mimi shushes him and hugs his body to hers. "It'll be okay Austin. As I said before, you'll forget about everything once we move! You'll make new friends, new memories..."

"Y-you don't understand m-mom! I'll never g-get over t-this!" Austin barely gets out. He starts to shake again as more tears escape.

"You need to calm down Austin! We're leaving for Miami Florida once you get your act together. Forget about them, forget about past events, forget any of this even happened! Just forget you even lived here! We're turning a new page, okay?" Without another word she stands up from the corner in the abandoned ally way they stopped at. Mimi walks out of it and walks to her old car which was parked on the side of the road.

Austin takes a shaky breath and takes a kneeling position at first. He take a deep breath and closes his eyes at what's about to come. Austin places a hand on the brick wall behind him and puts all his weight on it when he stands up. "Ah!" He gasps once all his weight is put up on his right foot. Pain travels from his leg throughout his whole body.

Austin lets a few more tears escape from his eyes before shaking his head. "No more tears for Austin Moon.." He limps to his mom' ca and leans heavily on to it.

"You okay?" Mimi asks gently from the drivers side window. She rolled down all the windows about an inch. Austin nods and opens the passenger handle and hops in.

"Time for a new adventure..."Austin mumbles to himself, but his mom obviously heard.

"Yep, and this one is going to end on a good note. Nothing will happen like this again." Mimi agrees.

"Don't make promises you can't keep mom.." Austin laughs bitterly before shutting his eyes and letting sleep drift on him.

* * *

**Please review/follow/ favorite for the next one!**


	2. The Golden Locket

_**Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover: Chapter Two**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize!**

* * *

"Austin it's time to wake up. We're here." A voice says to the sleeping teen hoping to wake him up. Mimi sighs and shakes her head looking down at her son. "Heavy sleeper like his father..." She rolls her eyes and moves to the side of the car door in case he decides to run out of the car at her next sentence. "Austin there are pancakes waiting for you inside."

Austin immediately wakes up and looks around at his surroundings. He abruptly sits up only to bang his head on the car roof. "Ow..."

His mom laughs and walks up the sidewalk leading to a regular size house. It was painted a cream color with a little wooden porch in the front. There were also two windows on each side of the house. It could be considered small, but to Moon's it was homey.

He swings his legs to the right of him so they hang out from the side of the car. Austin takes a deep breath and manages to slide out of the seat and land on the road below him. He suppresses a wince when his weight is put on to his right foot again. It didn't hurt as much as yesterday, but still. "New life...New school...New everything..." He looks around one more time before walking to his new home, surprisingly not having to limp. Austin doesn't even bother to walk on the pavement specifically made for walking, but he does walk through the grass in the front yard.

The house has a bland smell to it. Old picture frames were hanging on some of its walls. Like the outside of the house it was also a cream color. The long hallway led to a open room that was huge! But that was only because half was the kitchen and the other was the living room. The kitchen on the left, living room on the right. There were three bedrooms that were in the one long hallway that lead to the kitchen and living room.

Austin walks down the hallway slowly, taking in the features. He looks in the one bedroom and it's a decent size. It was painted a pale pink color and had a wardrobe on the right side of the room. It had a square mirror in the right corner resting on top of it. The carpets color was a light brown color. "Guess this is mom's room..."

He moves on from that room and takes a few steps forward the next room. Unlike his mom's room it was on the left side of the hallway. It had a white door like the rest. Austin peaks his head through and sees the brightly painted room. It was the color yellow and had a dresser on the right side and a neatly made bed on the left. It had the same carpet as the rest of the rooms. "This is my room probably..."

Austin walks out from his new room and looks in to the next bedroom. It was just like his mom's, but painted red. "And this is the guest room. Not like we would have any guest. All our friends and family are-"

"Austin!" Mimi shouts from the kitchen. Her son throws his head back and groans. "I'm not deaf you know Austin!" He rolls his eyes, but can't help but let a laugh out. Austin walks down the rest of the hallway to where his mom was standing in the kitchen. His shoes make a soft, 'thump' sound on the white tile floor.

"So how do you like it?" Mimi asks smirking. She leans against one of the counters.

Austin rolls his eyes and lifts himself up on to the counter. "It's pretty cool I guess. But how'd you afford it?"

"I know you don't like talking about what happened in Colorado, but...Remember that cookie jar we put a little bit of money in each day?" Austin nods his head, signaling his mother to go on. "Well I took it before we left. Before-"

"You don't have to explain _that_ side of the story." Austin says coldly. His mother sends a glare his way and he cracks under his heartless cover. He sighs and jumps off the counter so he was now face to face with his mother. "I'm sorry if I'm a little...snappy. I'm a little paranoid about going to a new school. I don't want the same things that led to those events to happen again! I-I just want to be accepted..." His voice cracks a little between his confession. Austin's eyes start to water, but he quickly shakes his head and wills them away. Sadly, one tear escapes. Before Austin can even lift a finger his mom wipes it away with her thumb.

Mimi's hand cradles her son's chin as she looks up at him sadly. "I know you're still hooked up on that event, and can never forget such a thing. But you have to let go! Dwelling on it won't help your state! No one, I repeat _no_ one, will judge you again. I have a positive vibe coming from Marino High." She jokes the last part hoping to lift the mood. Mimi has success when Austin cracks a little smile.

"Do you really think so mom?" Austin asks hesitantly.

"Of course! And who knows...Maybe you'll meet a pretty girl on the way." She teases her son and winks at him.

"Mom!" Austin whines in a high pitched voice. She only laughs at this and ruffles his soft blonde hair.

"Why don't you go to your room and start to re-organize things in there. I know we traveled light, but we'll go shopping for new clothes tomorrow."

"But I don't care about that boring stuff! I'd rather watch Zalliens!" He shouts and his eyes brighten with a childish glow to them at the mention of his favorite movie.

"Austin that silly horror movie stuff rots your brain! And your brain is already goofed up enough!" Mimi laughs while Austin pouts and crosses his arms across his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The teen defends.

"Oh nothing." His mom replies light heartedly. Mimi turns away from him and back to the kitchen counter. She starts to organize more things causing Austin to loose interest.

Austin rolls his eyes and walks to his room. He places a hand on the golden painted doorknob and twists it to the right so it opens. Austin pushes it back slowly until it hits the wall behind it. He sighs and looks around at the vibrant room. Austin walks over to his bed and plops down on it. It squeaks at his weight and he glares at it. It wasn't like his bed back home. It had this uncomfortable feeling to it. Man, he needed to stop thinking about his past! Austin looks around for anybody watching him, even though he doesn't even know why there would be anyone. He then reaches his right hand down his shirt looking for something in particular. Once his hands find the old, but familiar gold chain, he lifts it up over his head.

A golden locket shaped like a heart stood in his hand in all its glory. It may have been a little girly for Austin, but it held a place in his secured heart. With a shaking hand he opens the tiny locket. Inside is a old photo with seven people standing next to each other smiling. "Those were the good times..." He whispers to himself and closes it. Austin lifts it up above his head again and places it back it its rightful place; around his neck. This time Austin doesn't bother to hide it under his shirt. He lays down on his side and closes his eyelids instead. Too tired to organize anything. Not like there was anything to organize.

His mother comes by his room thirty minutes later to see how her son was doing. The sight before her eyes warned her heart. Austin was fast asleep with drool rushing out of his mouth like a waterfall. He was snoring softly and had a little smile tugging at his lips. "The poor boy finally got some well deserved sleep." She shuts the bedroom lights off and gently closes his door. Failing to notice the golden necklace around her son's neck.

* * *

**So...What did you think?**

**-Why do you think Austin hides the necklace?**

**-What happened to his family in Colorado, and what made him so traumatized? **

**-Five reviews for next one? **


	3. Riker

**_Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover Chapter 3_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

**A/N: Can you guys please review? It may not mean a lot to you, but it means so much to me. It gives me motivation to write another chapter, and gets me more into the story. Just a thought to take in to consideration, thanks!~Shor5**

* * *

"Austin can you please shut up?" A young voice hisses. It's silent for a few seconds causing the boy to think his brother had finally fallen asleep. As soon as he shuts his eyes, and is about to let sleep take over his body, another cry is heard. Riker clenches his pillow in both his hands and takes it from behind his head. The ten year old blonde covers his head with the plain white pillow and groans in to it. Also hoping it would drown out the noise of his younger brother's pleads.

All his other siblings were fast asleep. The only one who wasn't was his six year old brother named Austin, and him since he was awakened from his younger brother. Another cry is heard in the quiet atmosphere causing Riker to loose all his patience and throws his pillow to the left of him; hoping to hit Austin. His wish is fulfilled when he hears a 'thump' and Austin lets out a scream.

Riker sighs and can't help but feel bad now. All of them have been having a rough week. Austin was the second youngest; Ryland was the first. He should be the good older brother who protected him, not the bully who scares him silly. Riker sits up in his tiny bed and looks around in the darkness. His hand reaches out to the left of his bed trying to find his old lamp. Once he success he switches the light on and can see the whole room. Rydel and Rocky's beds were to the right of his. Thankfully they were still sleeping. To the left of Riker's bed was Austin's. And next to Austin's was Ryland's.

The blonde boy who was dressed in plain blue striped pajamas slides off his bed and stands up. He looks to his younger brother's bed and sees a lump under the covers. It moved up and down unevenly as Austin breathed in and out. Little whimpers were also heard from under it. Riker tip toes to his bed and lifts up the bright yellow sheets.

Austin looks up at his older brother with watery eyes. Riker sits down on his bed not caring when it made a creaking noise. His main concern was his brother's mental state at the moment. As soon as Riker opens his arms up Austin jumps in to his embrace and cries in to his chest. Riker shushes him as his brother's body is racked with sobs. This continues for a couple of minutes until it settles down to silent whimpers.

"W-what's going to happen to us Rik?" Austin shakily asks looking up at his brother with bloodshot eyes.

Riker sighs looking down at his younger sibling. He brushes some of his golden blonde hair out of his brother's eyes before answering. "I honestly don't know Aus. But remember this Austin...No matter what happens, our family will aways stick together."

"Promise?" The young boys asks.

"Promise." Riker answers confidently smiling. Austin returns his smile and hugs him once more.

"Love you Riker..."Austin mumbles already starting to fall asleep again.

"I love you too Austin. Nothing bad will happen to you again."

Austin shoots up from his bed with a gasp. He looks around at his surrounding frantically. Austin's eyes are full of disappointment once he realizes it was just a dream. Most of his family were miles away from him still.

"What happened to that promise Riker? You said we would stick together." Austin says to himself letting a couple of tears fall down his cheeks.

"Are you okay in there sweetie?" A sweet voice asks from the other side of his door. Without a reply his mother opens his door and instantly frowns at the sight before her. Austin sits on his bed with tear stains on his face and his breathing was ragged. "Was it another flashback Austin?" She asks. He silently nods and she's instantly sitting next to him.

"It was just of R-riker this time. When I was really little, like six. You remember right? The time's when I was having nightmare's every night about what happened? I think that's what's happening again mom. But this time I won't have anyone to help me. I'll be all alone." He confesses.

Mimi looks at her son sympathetically and hugs him close to her. "You still have me Austin. Never forget that."

"But why can't I have the rest!" Austin snaps pulling away from her like she had hit him.

"Because-I just can't tell you Austin! You wouldn't understand! It's best this way!"

Austin rolls his eyes and stands up from his bed. "How would you know I wouldn't understand? You never even told me!"

"Because I'm your mother Austin Monica Moon!" She yells also standing up. He flinches when she addresses him with his full name.

"Well you sure don't act like it! Sometimes I wish you were never my mother!" He retorts and storms out of his room. He exits the house and closes the front door with a loud, 'slam!' Leaving his mother alone to grieve about what had just happened

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite for the next one!**


	4. Ally

**_Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover chapter 4_**

* * *

**A/N:I'm really excited for future chapter's now. When Austin has flashbacks or nightmares you should really pay attention. They won't be in order, so it's kind of like a puzzle to figure out. And I 100% know what Austin's past is, and how it goes. I seriously almost cried while wrote my brainstorm...Not joking. :*(**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you many recognize!**

* * *

"Stupid mother, stupid house, stupid life..."The seventeen year old teen grumbles to himself. Austin walks down the sidewalk on the side of the road at a rapid pace. Not knowing where he was going, not like it mattered. He just needed to get away from his crappy life for a couple of minutes

Austin reaches a park soon. A smile replaces his frown when he sees all different ages of kids having fun ad running around. Some of the older ones were sitting down in the shad talking with friends, or on their phones. Soon it's back to a frown when he remembers how his childhood was. "Just wish I was that lucky."

He walks over to a empty wooden bench in front of the occupied park. Austin sighs and puts his head in his hands. A car honking its horn in the road in front of him brings him in to a horrid memory.

_"Thanks for picking me up."_

_"No problem! You know I'd do anything for you." The other laughs and nods._

_"I definitely know that. But I just don't think I've ever thanked you before."_

_"You just did." The one male laughs and resists the urge to smack his sibling upside the head. Instead he keeps his eyes on the road. It was already hard enough to see since it was currently down pouring. _

_"I know dude, but before this. I don't really think our family has had any real time together. A lot has happened on these couple of years." _

_The one laughs, "You could say that again. We all got caught up in past events. But at least now everything is back to normal." He smiles, but frowns when the windshield wipers stop working. _

_"Why did you turn those off? It's pouring rain, put em' back on!"_

_"You don't think I'm trying! They just stopped working for no reason!" They both hit the button to turn the wipers on frantically. The driving one of the two puts both hands back on the wheel while the other starts to hyperventilate. "Okay calm down...We don't need you to have one of your panic attacks at a time like this."_

_"How could I not!? We're going to die!" He starts banging on his window and the one driving explodes."_

_"Will you stop! I need to concentrate! Calm down and-"_

_"Ryland watch out!" _

_Darkness_

Austin looks up quickly, but instantly regrets it once the sun blinds him. Screw needing a break, what he really needed was his mom. He didn't have any of his siblings in Florida, so she was his last option.

Austin's frown deepens once he remembers what he had said to his mother before he left. He didn't really feel that way about her, he had to release all his pent up emotions. And sadly she was the victim of his outburst.

Austin stands up from the bench in one quick motion and speed walks back to his house. His head stays focused to the left of him so he can keep an eye on the road. His trip is cut short when he bumps in to someone. "Ouch!" The person yelps as she hits the ground hard. Austin only grimaces and opens his eyes. He sat face to face with one of the most prettiest girls he's seen.

"I-I'm so sorry." Austin quickly apologizes and stands up. He offers his hand out to the female but she swats it away and stands up herself. Once she finishes wiping away any dirt that had gotten on her she looked up at the person she was going to be to a pulp.

She was expecting a arrogant moron from school, but found a unknown face. Beautiful mop of blonde hair, hazel puppy dog eyes, and a cute embarrassed smile with a hint of red painted on his cheeks. He was overall handsome. She snaps out of her trance and glares at the boy. "Who do you think you are pushing people around like that?" She snaps.

Austin looks at her unbelievingly. "I ran in to you by accident. And it's a two person job. You obviously weren't looking where you were going either." He fires back. Austin was not in the mood today to put up with some spoiled brat.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, "You obviously don't know who I am blondie. I'm Allyson Dawson, Queen bitch of Marino High School."

"Marino High.." Austin says to himself, ignoring the rest of that sentence. "That's the school I'm going to."

Ally groans, "Now I have to see your ugly face again? Great!" Austin frowns at her words and crosses his arms across his chest defensively.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're ugly. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Ally replies blandly. "Anyways...Just know your place in school. Got it..." She waits for him to introduce himself.

"Austin Moon." Austin sighs.

"So you aren't from Earth then...I knew it." Ally laughs and turns away from him, starting to walk in the opposite direction. "See you later alien boy!"

"I can't believe this is happening again.." Austin says fearfully. He takes off to his house before anyone could see him break down.

Please review/follow/favorite for next one!


	5. Ryland

**_Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover Chapter 5_**

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to make the chapters longer. And I changed my mind about something. I think I'm just going to put Austin's path in order now, so it's easier to understand. Okay? Bye!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

Austin's feet moved as fast as light. His legs stretched as he took in big strides while running. He couldn't look weak in public. His breath came out in ragged pants soon.

The familiar sight of a worn down stop sign comes into view. Exactly where his house was located. It was at the very end of the block.

He tries to pick up more speed even though he knows he can't go any faster. Austin gets strange glances by his neighbors that he knew nothing about. They knew nothing about him either. This was a pretty bad first impression.

They probably thought he was running away from the cops at the speed he was going. Thankfully he reaches the stop sign before anyone else can question him. Austin puts his hand on his knees and slouches down trying to catch his breath. Once he does he tries to walk as naturally as he can along the side walk leading to the walkway to his house.

He carefully walks on to the wooden porch and slowly makes his way over to the front door. Austin places his hand on the golden doorknob and gently twists it. His mother obviously didn't lock it since the door opened. The teen takes a few steps in the house and turns around to close the door.

He steps out of his beat up black Converse and kicks them aside to where they shove all their shoes. It was mostly to the left of the door. "Hello?" Austin calls out into the house. "Are you here Mom?" Austin walks through the narrow hallway.

The blonde walks in to the kitchen and calls her name out a few times. He of course, doesn't get a answer. Next, Austin looks in the living room which was right next door. She wasn't sitting on either of the two couches watching TV.

"Maybe he got her..." Austin thinks fearfully. Austin looks around the living room nervously. He takes off down the hallway again. First he checks in her room. Nothing. Guest room? Nothing.

Austin looks at his door questionably. Why would she be in his room? Well if she was. That was the last place he saw her. Austin opens the door slowly.

He takes a peek inside and sees her. Now the door was fully open. She still didn't notice her son's presence though. Mimi was sitting on his bed, facing the right of Austin. The woman was flipping through a book that looked similar to a photo album.

"Maybe I should've taken everyone along with us. I thought it would've been better for Austin's mental state to get away from them. This is all my fault..." Mimi shuts the big book gently and rests her head in her hands. She starts to cry silently once again.

Austin can't help but feel guilty now. All he had been doing was making her feel worse. None of this was his mom's fault, it was his. He quietly walks over to her, and rests his left hand on her shoulder.

She jumps at the sudden gesture. Mimi looks up at the boy with tears still running down her face. Soon Mimi tackles Austin in a hug, which he returns.

"I am so sorry sweetie. You were right, I should've brought the rest along with us. But I thought you needed to get away from everything. And-"

"Mom," Austin laughs, "It's fine. You were just looking after me, and I'm the one that pushed you away. I'm sorry too." She looks up at him with watery eyes, but a smile on her face. Mimi unwraps her arms from Austin's waist and sits down. He follows her action and looks down sighing.

"Did something happen while you were out Austin?" Mimi questions. She rubs his back soothingly as he looks down at the ground. Who knew it could be so interesting in tense situations.

"Actually, that's why I came back. I almost had another b-break down mom." His voice cracks in between. Austin looks up at her with nervous eyes.

"How? You haven't had one of those in ages? You've been doing so good! What happened?"

"Well at first I had another flashback."

"What was it of this time?" His mom asks intrigued.

"Ryland. When he was picking me up from school. You know the one where everyone was too busy, and it was pouring rain? I shouldn't have called him to pick me up. If I wouldn't have the windshield wipers wouldn't have stopped working, and we wouldn't have crashed!" Austin says breathing heavily. Mimi shushes him and lets his head rest against her shoulder.

"Don't you dare blame that car accident on yourself Austin. You didn't make those old windshield wipers stop working. There was nothing you could've done."

"I wish I didn't call him though. Thanks to me we lost another Moon. If I were you I'd stay away from me Mom. I'm a murderer." Mimi sighs. She was done trying to convince his mind that not everything was his fault. He's too deep in to pull him out.

"All we can do is move on with our lives Austin. It's been a month."

"A month isn't long enough to grieve over a sibling!" Austin snaps at her, lifting his head up from her shoulder. He sighs, "Sorry."

"All I'm saying is we should at least try to move on. Ryland wouldn't want to see you like this. And you defiantly can't go to school like this."

Austin sighs and fiddles with his hands. "Can I still wear my contacts to school?

"Austin I want you to be you. So you're going to be wearing your glasses for now on. No one is going to bully you over such a stupid thing."

"Okay." Austin grumbles standing up. "Wait, when does school start again?"

"It starts this Tuesday. So in about two days." Austin sighs and looks down at his shoes. Already dreading to see Ally Dawson again.

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite**


	6. School

**_Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover Chapter 6_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

Today was the first day of school. A lot came with it. Austin was filled with a ton of emotions that day. Most of them consisted them of fearing if he was going to be accepted.

"Austin are you ready yet? You don't want to be late on your first day!" Mimi shouts from the kitchen, currently making her son's lunch.

"I'll be out in a sec mom!" Austin yells back. He sighs and takes a final look at himself in the mirror. His mother had somehow convinced him to 'be himself' and dress like how he used to. Now he wished he wasn't so skinny and that he gained weight over a year.

He was wearing carmel khaki pants, green and white collar shirt, and black dress shoes. Even when he begged his mom to let him wear is contacts she forced him to wear his thick, black glasses. His whole outfit screamed 'geek.'

Austin sighs and walks out of his room to the kitchen. "Do you have my lunch done and backpack packed?" He asks him mom.

She rolls her eyes and hands him his blue 'Jansport' backpack. "You're lucky I love you. I must be the only mother that does this for their high school child."

"Yeah yeah, so I was thinking..."

"No, you're not changing your appearance Austin." She answers making him groan.

"I'm going to get bullied again!" Austin complains and looks at her.

"No you won't! And if you do, tell me this time before anything like last time happens again." She instructs making him roll his eyes.

"That wouldn't be necessary if you didn't make me dress like this." Austin grumbles and walks down the hallway leading to the door.

"You didn't eat anything young man!"

"Oh well!" Austin says and opens the door dramatically only to slam it making the house shake.

His mom laughs turning back to the dirty dishes, "What am I going to do with that boy?"

* * *

"Here I go..." Austin says in front of his new school. It was much bigger than his old school. It had a football field, and a field hockey field.

He sighs and stays in place at the front door. "Are you going to keep saying you're going to go in or are you actually going to go in? Because you're confusing me." A male voice asks from behind Austin. He quickly spins backwards and looks at the red head questionably.

"Uh...I'm just a little nervous. It is the first day, and I'm new." Austin admits.

"That explains the outfit." The guy nods towards Austin's clothes. Austin glares at him an crosses his arms across his chest defensively.

"No offense, but did you come here just to make fun of me? The people inside there," Austin jabs a finger towards the school, "will already have that covered. So if you excuse me I'll be leaving." Austin turns on his heels and walks towards the school.

"Sorry! But can I at least show you around?" The guy asks and jogs to Austin.

He shrugs and nods. "I guess, but what's your name?"

"Dez Wade, what's yours?"

"Austin Moon."

"Well Austin, get prepared for a butt load of jerks." Dez says and walks into the school. He gestures for Austin to follow him which he eventually does.

As soon as they walk into the school all eyes are on them. Dez obviously didn't know that they were glaring because he stupidly smiled and waved to them. They all snicker at him and Austin ducks his head down embarrassed. "So do you know where this locker is?" Austin asks and shows Dez his schedule for the year.

Dez looks at it for a while and snaps his fingers. "I know where that is! Here, follow me." He walks ahead of Austin and walks up the stairs. When they're all the way up the stairs Dez leads him to a yellow locker. "This is it. But watch out, this is right next to the Queen bitch's locker."

"Queen bitch...? Is her name possibly Ally?" Austin asks.

Dez looks at him bewildered, "How'd you know?"

"We ran into each other a couple of days ago." Ally answers to the right of them. Austin's eyes widen as he turns to her.

"Oh god no..." He groans.

"You know...You look different Moon? A little but more geekier? What happened to you?" Ally asks with a smirk.

"None of your business Allyson." Austin hisses and opens his locker once he puts in the combination.

"Nice attitude you got there." Ally snaps rolling her eyes. A crowd forms around them when they hear the yelling.

"Thanks, I planned it just for you." Austin replied sarcastically and slams his locker.

"Oh shut it nerd! Why don't you run off with your only retarded friend and leave me alone."

"Gladly!" He yells and storms off down the hallway.

Dez looks at Ally and then the crowd before running off after Austin. "Where do you think you're going? You don't know your way around here!" Dez asks when he catches up to him and walks by Austin's side.

"I'll find my way." He mumbles looking at his schedule. Dez sighs and leads the way to homeroom, which they both coincidentally had.

Austin takes a seat in the middle of the class and slams his books down. Sadly Dez had to sit behind him since someone's books were already on the desk next to Austin's.

"We meet again alien boy." Ally snickers taking a seat next to Austin. He groans and shakes his head.

"Why did you have to sit here?"

"Because my stuff was here...In my defense I sat here before you."

"I wish you didn't. Can you please move?" Austin pleads.

"No. There are no other seats open anyways. Why do you care? No one would want to sit next to you anyways. Are you going to say anything scaredy cat?" Ally asks.

"No...Not again." Austin whispers. Sirens fill his ears and a gun shot is fired. His eyes fill with tears.

"Now you're going to cry? You're such a wimp and a baby." Ally laughs causing everyone else to.

Austin's vision starts to get blurrier by the minute. He falls off his desk's chair and groans when he hits the floor.

"Stop messing around Moon and get off the floor!" Ally snaps looking at him.

"D-don't hurt him please! Shoot me instead!" Austin cries out and hides his head in his knees. He sobs as a tiny flashback comes into his mind.

_"Why didn't you get down Austin? You could've saved him! You're such a scaredy cat!" A boy yells in the sobbing boy's face. He laughs and walks away._

_"You're a murderer you sick freak." Another voice shouts in his face. Austin looks up but only sees moving images that were blurry._

Austin looks up confused when he sees people staring at him. Ally being one of them. "You better get up Austin! Before the teacher gets-"

"Hello class-What is going on here?" A guy with gray hair asks. He walks over to Austin and places a hand on Austin's shoulder. He flinches and whimpers. "Who did this to our new student?" He asks, his tone harsh.

"Ally did." Dez answers pointing to the girl. If looks could kill Dez would be in the ground by now.

"Ms. Dawson to the Principle's office now. Mr. Moon come with me." When Ally leaves and Austin doesn't budge the teacher sighs. "Guess I'll have to call your mom." Austin shakes his head and shakily stands up. Everyone was watching his every movie.

"I'm so sorry." He says in a whisper.

The teacher shakes his head an gives him a sad smile. "If anyone should be apologizing it would be Ally. Would you like to go home early? All your teacher, including the principle, have been notified about your past."

"N-no I'll be f-fine." Austin says and takes a seat again. The teacher looks at him sadly and walks back to the front of the class. Dez looks at his new friend questionably. What was Austin Moon hiding?

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite!**


End file.
